Summertime
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Songfic. MikoMisa. Enjoy :3


**..whee, hi again my followers. Yesterday I gave you one story, right? Well, it looks like I finished this one and..well, I haven't posted anything about Mikoto and Misaki for a while, so..yeah. This is a song fic. My Chemical Romance's Summertime inspired me. It would be good if you listen it while reading this :'3**

But well, try to enjoy~

* * *

_When the lights go out  
Will you take me with you?  
And carry all this broken bone  
Through six years down in crowded rooms_

A young brunette stared out of the window, watching as the day turned into evening and sun started to go down. A nice summer evening. Soon the sky would be drowned into different shades of red. Misaki let out a small sigh and just stared out of the window. He was in Homra's bar, and there were some of his comrades too. Izumo kept doing his own things behind his desk and Kosuke and Eric were talking about something. Tatara was sitting on the sofa with Anna. And Homra's leader, the Red King – Mikoto Suoh – was in his own room.

_And highways I call home  
Is something I can't know till now  
Till you picked me off the ground  
With brick in hand, your lip gloss smile  
Your scraped up knees and_

"Oi Yata. What are you looking at?", Tatara called the boy. The said boy shifted his gaze to his friend.

"Nah, nothing special. Just thinking..it is so beautiful outside."

"Well, why you won't go out then?"

"..I'm not in the mood right now."

"Hah! Is little Chihuahua afraid of walking alone at evening?", Eric laughed interrupting Misaki's and Tatara's conversation.

"I bet that you're the one who is afraid! I see how you can't go anywhere without your 'master'.", the young brunette said and Eric snarled something back at him, blushing slightly.

"Boys, boys..don't start fight here, please?", Izumo said to the youngsters. Misaki just clicked his tongue and was going to turn his gaze out of the window, but then he noticed their King coming downstairs. A small smile appeared on his lips as he saw Mikoto and he followed the man with his eyes when he walked across the room and sat beside bartender's desk.

"Oh, King, you've woken up I see.", Izumo said smiling.

"..you kids are making too much noise.", the red haired man grunted and stretched his back a little bit. Misaki let his gaze drop on the floor when the King said that they've been too noisy.

"..well, why you won't go for a walk? And take Misaki with you?", Tatara suggested to their King. The young brunette heard his name and stared at Tatara a bit shocked. Then he saw Mikoto glancing at him and..did he just saw a quick smirk on man's lips?

"..well, I think that it would wake me up. Come, Yata.", the red haired King then said and rose from his chair and started to walk towards the front door.

"O-ouh, I'm coming, I'm coming!", Misaki said and rose from his own place and ran to his King.

_If you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me  
Anytime you want_

Misaki was walking with his King. Silence hovered around them, until Mikoto stopped.

"What now, King?", the brunette boy asked, shifting his gaze to the older male. The King sighed and glanced at the boy.

"Nothing. Are we going to go back or..do you want to go somewhere?", Mikoto then said, and smiled a bit. Misaki felt how his cheeks turned a little bit hotter.

"Ummh..well, I don't have any special place to go but..I don't want to go back yet.", the boy then said and let out a small laugher. The King stared at the boy for a moment, and hummed.

"Well then, lets walk a little bit more."

_Terrified of what I'd be  
As a kid from what I've seen  
Every single day  
When people try  
And put the pieces back together  
Just to smash them down  
Turn my headphones up real loud  
I don't think I need them now  
'Cause you stop the noise out_

They walked a little bit more, but then it was Misaki who stopped this time. The King glanced at the boy.

"Are you tired? Want to go back?", Mikoto then asked. The boy gazed at the older male, and shook his head a little.

"No, I don't want to go back yet. But it hurts a little to walk…", Misaki then said, smiling a little bit. The King stared at the boy for a moment, and then he looked around. It would be nice to go somewhere and sit down and rest a little bit. Mikoto then spotted a café on the otherside of the road, and shifted his gaze back at the boy.

"I think that that place is still open. Let's go there.", he then said, smiling, and took Misaki's hand tugging it a little, and then started to walk. Misaki stared at his King for a moment, blushing. But he didn't protest or anything, he just let Mikoto to drag him into the café.

The two of them stepped in the café. There were some people. Misaki looked around for a moment, until Mikoto spotted a free table, leading them there. The brunette boy sat down and his King sat on the other side of the table.

"..do you want to order something?", Mikoto then asked from the boy.

"Mmh, nothing really. I just want to rest a little bit.", the boy then replied, and smiled a little. The King stared at him for a moment, and then a young waitress came next to them.

"..sorry, we're not taking anything this time. Misaki, let's go.", the older male then said, and rose from the chair. Misaki followed his King, and two of them went outside. Mikoto dug his cigarettes from his pocket and glanced at the boy. Misaki seemed not so happy.

"..you should stop doing that.", the brunette then said and started to walk. The King stared at the boy for a while, until he started to walk with him, and threw his pack of cigarettes somewhere.

"Well, ok. If you want so."

_If you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me  
Anytime you want_

After walking a while Mikoto took Misaki's hand on his own. The boy was pretty surprised, and glanced at his King. Mikoto looked back at him, giving a warm smile to the boy. After that, he started running, and started to lead Misaki somewhere with him. They just ran, and Misaki didn't know where his King was leading him.

_Anytime you want  
Anytime you want_

They just ran, until they arrived to a small park.

"Umm..Mikoto, why we came here?", Misaki then asked from his King, panting slightly. Mikoto then pulled him closer, and smiled.

"Just because I thought that you would like to like this place.", he then said huskily and stared into boy's eyes. Misaki felt heat on his cheeks, and tried to avert his King's eyes. Mikoto chuckled a little, and placed his free hand on boy's chin, to make him look at him. Misaki stared at the older male in a small confusion, and when he realized that Mikoto was coming closer, he closed his eyes, until he felt man's lips against his own. At first the brunette was surprised, and wanted to pull away, but then he just close his eyes again, and let himself drow into their kiss.

_Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away_

Mikoto was still holding boy's hand when they walked back to the bar. A small smile had made its way on Misaki's lips. He was happy. Walking with his King like this. The sun had colored the sky in pretty shades of red as the two of them walked.

When they were only few meters away of the bar, Mikoto grabbed the boy into his arms, carried him into the bar. Some of the clansmen stared at them, but Misaki didn't care, even if he blushed slightly. Mikoto just shoved a quick smile to Izumo and Tatara as he walked upstairs, still carrying Misaki.

_'Cause if you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can run away with me  
And you can write it on your arm  
You can run away with me  
Anytime you want_

* * *

**..well, this is it :3 And wow, this wasn't M-rated xD I guess that I can't write M-rated song fics. But oh well :''D I'll write more of these two as I get inspiration. Or should I start to write drabbles of them like I write about Reishi and Saruhiko? Tell me!**

**But now, Kettu-chan signs off. See ya all again next time~**


End file.
